La danse
by Tache de son
Summary: Elles ont toujours été un "nous", elles ne savaient juste pas à quel point. OS Quintana


_Je suis un gros cake en orthographe et conjugaison (dyslexique à vrai dire) et j'ai pas de béta... En espérant que ça se lise quand même. Joyeux Noël à vous =) _

La danse

Yale était ma porte de sortie. En tout cas c'était ce que je me répétais inlassablement, pensant que c'était ma seule et unique raison de quitter Lima.

Faux.

Si j'étais un temps sois peu honnête avec moi même j'admettrais qu'une petite brune y avait été pour plus que je ne l'avais voulue. Je ne le dirais à haute voix probablement jamais, que voulez vous « la fierté des Fabray ». Seulement quand vous vous retrouvez debout face à la personne que vous avez désespérément fuie il y a de ça six mois, bizarrement vous avez juste envie de vous terrer le vite et loin possible d'elle.

Surtout, mais alors surtout, si cette personne est Santana Lopez. Alias Satan, la furie espagnol ou encore Snixx... Vous avez compris le topos quoi...

Ses pupilles sont dilatés par la rage et je sais que je vais passez un sale quart d'heure. Je ne pouvais simplement plus lui donner de nouvelle et faire comme si de rien n'était. Nous avons toujours eu une relation complexe, nous détruire pour mieux reconstruire. Je suppose que c'est comme ça que je pourrais le mieux décrire nos échanges quotidiens d'engueulades et insultes mutuelle.

La vérité c'est que je n'ai jamais supportée sa relation avec Brit. Le pire c'est qu'elle faisait partie de l'Unholytrinity donc elles étaient constamment collées ensemble à se faire des papouilles et dieu que ça dégoulinait d'amour s'en était gerbant. Je n'ai jamais vue S si guimauve, pour moi S n'est pas une guimauve et je pense que c'est surement ça qui m'a achevée le plus (outre le faite qu'elles me vomissaient leurs bonheur au visage alors que j'étais affreusement seule). Je pense que j'ai compris mes sentiments envers la latina le jours ou j'ai détournée le regard pour ne plus à les voir s'embrasser, j'ai réalisée que je n'avais plus ce compréssement au niveau de la poitrine, que je respirais mieux si je ne m'affligeais pas ce spectacle. Depuis ce jour j'ai toujours détournée le regard et ça m'a fait un bien fou alors quand la porte de sortie « Yale » c'est ouverte à moi vous imaginez que j'y ai sauté les deux pieds joints sans aucune hésitation.

Six mois que j'avais stoppée toute communication avec elle, et Brit par la même occasion. Je n'aurais jamais pensée qu'elle viendrais jusqu'ici rien que pour me foutre une raclée, hormis l'angoisse qui m'envahie fasse à sa présence je suis aussi heureuse. Heureuse de constater que j'ai une place un peu importante dans sa vie pour qu'elle se déplace en personne me dire à qu'elle point je suis égoïste et bornée de n'avoir donnée aucune nouvelles. Seulement je suis Ice Queen, elle est Satan.

Elle avance à pas mesurer faisant monter la tension d'un cran dans ma minuscule chambre d'étudiant. Nos regards ne se quitte pas liée par une force inextricable, je peux déceler une pointe d'appréhension et de tristesse dans ses iris et je sais que j'ai surement les même émotions qui se diffusent dans l'orbe de mes yeux. Nous n'avons jamais eu vraiment besoin de nous parler pour nous comprendre, seule chose qui nous était vraiment propre, personne ne comprenait, personne n'avait chercher à comprendre. C'est quand elle arrive à ma hauteur que la danse commence.

La première gifle raisonne encore contre les murs quand j'encre de nouveau mon regard dans le sien, ma joue brûle de son contact et je peux aisément deviner qu'une trace commence à se former. Le premier pas rapide et sec de l'introduction, la danse est lancée, c'est à mon tour de répondre à son invitation alors je sourie. D'un sourire tordue et méprisant, j'accepte son jeu et lui demande de reprendre ses pas. La deuxième salve arrive plus forte, plus intense et ma joue me brûle affreusement désormais. Je l'ai cherchée je l'ai méritée. C'est encore à moi, chacune son tour, c'est la règle.

Je me frotte doucement la joue avant d'attaquer plus violemment, je dois me faire désirer même si je suis en tord je ne peux pas me plier fasse à elle si facilement.

« -Brit n'est pas avec toi ? »

La question est courte, sèche ayant pour but de lui rappeler que nous ne faisons plus un duo mais un trio. Je lui montre avec une pointe d'amertume que « oui » ça me blesse que nous ne soyons plus deux mais trois, j'ose enfin et si la situation n'étais pas si tendue mes joues auraient probablement rougie de gène.

Elle hausse un sourcil visiblement surprise par ma question et tout les non dit qui vont avec. Les mains sur les hanches elle balances sont poids sur sont autre jambe avant de me répondre avec désinvolture

« -Nous ne somme plus ensemble depuis cinq mois ...»

Le reste de sa phrase est laissé en suspend, comme si elle attendait un signe de ma part pour continuer alors je lui donne, d'un imperceptible hochement de tête. Elle se pince les lèvres signe qu'elle va m'annoncer le pourquoi et je ne suis pas sur de vouloir entendre la raison mais avant que je retire mon approbation elle continue. D'une voix légèrement vacillante, elle a visiblement peur de ma réaction

« -...Depuis que tu ais partie en faite. »

A cet instant je haie mon corps pour me faire subir ce fourmillement de contentement au creux de mon estomac, j'aime Brit mais j'aime encore plus entendre qu'elle ne sont plus ensemble peux être a cause de moi, de mon absence. Seulement mon esprit lucide reprend le contrôle et lui répond plus vite que je ne l'aurais pensée, surement pour taire cette fausse joie qui grandit au fil des secondes en moi.

« -Elle n'a pas supportée la distance ? »

« -Non, elle n'a pas supportée mon éloignement et mes sauts d'humeurs. »

Me dit elle avec son horrible petit sourire en coin beaucoup trop sexy pour mon pauvre cœur qui fait un bond à l'entente de ses mots. Elle sous entend que je suis la seule à pouvoir les supporter, nous sommes pareils et elle le sait aussi bien que moi. Je veux seulement la confirmation alors je pousse le bouchon un peu plus loin au risque de me prendre une nouvelle gifle.

« -Personne ne peux te supporter Snixx »

Ses yeux se durcissent sous le ton froid de ma pic mais avant de laisser sa fureur se déchainer un peu plus j'ajoute une octave plus basse, presque comme un murmure.

« -Sauf moi, c'est pour ça que tu es venue n'es ce pas ? »

Et c'est précisément à ce moment que la chose la plus improbable se passe, son attitude change et je peux aisément sentir la tension baisser d'un cran, elle me regard d'un regard presque triste tout en murmurant d'une voix cassé par l'émotion

« -Pourquoi m'as tu quittée Q ? Pourquoi nous as tu quittée ...? »

Ces simples questions me déstabilisent plus que je ne l'aurais crue et je perd mes moyens quelques instants laissant mon regard hagards fouiller dans la prunelle de ses yeux toute trace de mensonge. Mais je ne trouve rien et je ne sais pas ce qui me déstabilise le plus, le faite qu'elle ai dit tout haut pour une fois ses sentiments ou le faite que le « nous » n'englobait pas Brittany.

Je peux sentir qu'elle attend une vrai réponse, les cartes sont mises à plats et malgré mon irrésistible envie de redevenir Quinn la garce, je lui répond tout aussi sincèrement

« -Je ne pouvais plus vous regarder, TE regarder avec elle, heureuse alors que je n'y étais pour rien... »

Sa mâchoire se crispe et je réalise qu'au fil de notre échange nous nous somme rapprochée à tel point que je n'ai qu'à avancé un peu plus la tête pour rencontrer ses lèvres. Nos regards se coupent momentanément le temps de posé mes yeux sur ses lèvres et lorsque je me replonge dans ses iris je constate qu'elles se sont assombris. Elle à bien vue mon égarement et son sourire taquin refait aussitôt surface, elle s'approche et frôle de ses lèvres les miennes

« -On craque Fabray ? »

La phrase est murmurée avec une lenteur calculé, c'est là ma perche pour me faire pardonnée de mon silence durant ces six longs mois.

Alors je plonge, je me lance et termine cette danse que nous avons commencée il y a trois ans de ça. Je la clôture en joignant enfin nos lèvres, l'échange est brutale, c'est un combat de domination et je capitule finalement avec une satisfaction non feinte. Mes mains viennent se placer naturellement dans la crinière de ses cheveux et sur ses hanches pour l'approcher encore plus de moi, je veux me fondre en elle.

Enfin, enfin il n'y a plus de Quinn et Santana. Seulement un Quintana.

Fin.


End file.
